This invention relates to a working machine of the kind including a body, a first working arm towards one end of the body, the first working arm carrying a first working implement such as loading forks, and the machine further including towards the opposite end of the body, a second working arm carrying a second working implement such as an excavating bucket, and the machine further including a third working implement such as a grading or dozer blade at or towards the second end of the body.
When using such a machine for a work function such as for example only, the laying of paving, it is desirable for loading forks to be provided to lift and handle pallets for example, whilst sand etc. for use in laying the paving may be handled by the second working implement. A loading forks typically is carried at the outermost end of the first working arm, which loading forks are stowed away, whilst a further working implement such as a loading shovel, is used. When it is desired to use the loading forks, the bucket is removed and the loading forks are deployed. To use the forks though, the machine must be positioned with the pallet or other load at the first end of the machine. To lay sand etc. using the second working implement, the machine has to be repositioned again, and to use the grader or dozer blade, the machine may require repositioning yet again. By “repositioning”, we mean that the machine has to be driven and turned round to bring the appropriate working implement to where it is required for work.
The second working arm may be capable of some manipulation but even so conventionally, frequent repositioning of the machine is required.